Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 June 2015
12:37 alkdksa 12:37 dksa 12:38 kd 12:38 ska 12:38 dka 12:38 Arghll 12:39 SCDZvcxcbv 01:04 Hay orbacal I defeated your deletion 01:12 uhhhh 01:14 Hi you weasels 01:14 lol 01:15 HAI 01:15 cob 01:15 did you see your message wall 01:16 nu 01:17 wow nice 01:17 "guest_wipeout" opieop 01:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBMkPZj_suc:O 01:20 oops 01:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBMkPZj_suc :O 01:15 cob 01:15 did you see your message wall 01:16 nu 01:17 wow nice 01:17 "guest_wipeout" opieop 01:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBMkPZj_suc:O 01:20 oops 01:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBMkPZj_suc :O 01:26 so did you like the promo pic 01:26 ya 01:26 Guys 01:26 what games are you haip for 01:27 pvzb 01:27 OpieOP 01:27 well actually that new NFS game that was shown on recent EA's Press conference 01:28 i am hype fo 01:28 Orbacal did you take off the delete page on my page 01:28 *for 01:28 yes 01:28 @Jimmy 01:28 that game i sent you vid for 01:28 and Mario Maker 01:28 :o 01:28 :o 01:28 wai not PvZB D: 01:28 D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: 01:28 pvzb does not count because made by amateur 01:28 i am hype for it ofc 01:28 but ya 01:28 OpieOP 01:29 What PVZB 01:29 @Cob is there any new stuff on pic that you didn't know about 01:29 @Jimmy it is my game 01:29 Oh ok 01:29 Thanks for telling me 01:32 oisfsoimfiomsoim 01:33 not rly except that b thingy 01:33 @orb 01:33 Hi 01:33 B thingy? 01:35 hai HkH 01:35 there is more than B thingy 01:35 Hai Orb 01:35 B thingy 01:35 on promo pic 01:36 abc hmm 01:37 A B C 01:37 Here's what i see 01:37 D E F 01:37 Some 3 letters in an eff c: 01:40 Hurgmrhghl 01:40 I have to go now. 01:40 Stuff to do. 01:41 Banks to rob. 01:41 Planets to invade. 01:41 Usual evil stuff. 01:41 (yaoming) 01:43 ye A B C 01:43 think what it might be 01:43 brb 10 mins 01:46 blargh 01:46 oh no gtg 01:46 D: 01:51 Masterninja321 is there a reason why the pictures aren't saveing when I put them in 01:52 MasterNinja321 01:52 idk 02:04 Hai 02:06 hai 02:06 i have no idea what ABC thing is opieop 01:43 brb 10 mins 01:46 blargh 01:46 oh no gtg 01:46 D: 01:51 Masterninja321 is there a reason why the pictures aren't saveing when I put them in 01:52 MasterNinja321 01:52 idk 02:04 Hai 02:06 hai 02:06 i have no idea what ABC thing is opieop 02:08 So cob, this is a pic of a new gamemode 02:09 :O 02:09 :O 02:09 DUN SPOIL 02:09 just say name 02:09 k 02:09 i didn't want anyway 02:09 k 02:09 just say name in short version plz 02:09 (3 letters like other) 02:09 Nop I won't Keepo 02:10 k 02:10 holy noodle 02:10 But it is in eag PvZB page 02:10 I am watching some guys bet on smth 02:10 and one dude said 02:10 if he fails smth (forgot wut), he has to drink toilet water somebody did their.....thing on :O 02:11 :o 02:11 and he failed 02:11 so 02:11 :O 02:11 bleh 02:11 :o 02:11 is there a disguised emote? 02:11 *disgusted 02:11 lol 02:12 Hai 02:12 hi 02:12 I think no such emote 02:12 Why are you suddently here? 02:12 >:):)"> 02:13 omg evil!!111! 02:13 srsly thow hy 02:13 *why 02:13 My evil plan has started 02:13 And it is? 02:13 Chat is dying at the pvz wiki so I came here... -_- 02:13 Ohlol 02:14 Anyways 02:14 This page should be deleted 02:14 Cob, only thing I have to do before 1.4z test is 02:14 Money-pult 02:14 Not even a plant.. 02:16 2 co-ops and a bit if some minor new stuff 02:16 :O 02:16 :D 02:16 Dafuq 02:16 Alright I gtg now, will be back in 4-5 hours 02:16 This wiki sucks 02:16 Ha ha ha 02:17 Bai orb 02:17 I didn't make that 02:17 Wtf 02:17 Full of swears 02:17 ×_× 02:16 Ha ha ha 02:17 Bai orb 02:17 I didn't make that 02:17 Wtf 02:17 Full of swears 02:17 ×_× 02:19 Masterninja321 02:19 Delete the page 02:23 (Troll) 02:23 !mods 02:23 which page 02:30 HAI! 02:30 :d 02:30 :d 02:30 :d 02:31 Hi 02:32 HAI!!! 02:33 MasterNinja :) i found something 02:33 PM 02:53 Hai 02:57 . 02:59 sup 02:59 hey man 02:59 puft puft 03:02 . 03:02 Vot 03:09 http://strawpoll.me/4667079 03:10 03:10 03:10 Banana Cannon 03:10 Doing something else 03:10 03:10 MasterNinja321 03:10 Doing something else 03:10 03:10 Wikia-Critic 03:11 03:11 03:11 Banana Cannon 03:11 Doing something else 03:11 03:11 MasterNinja321 03:11 Doing something else 03:11 03:11 Wikia-Critic 05:09 stillio deadeio 05:12 7jsuf is real 05:12 0_0 05:12 O_O 05:12 OO___OO 2015 06 18